epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones S1E3 - Tower of Despair
Previously on Wikia of Thrones Dani: Before Ynkr’s fall, there was a group, lead by then Lord Coupé who decided they didn’t want to be part of Wikiaros anymore. Ever since they’ve fought against the crown. Our troops are still fighting against them. Boy: Is it possible they send the assailant? Dani: Yes, it’s highly possible. Coupé is a mad man. Boy: Then we must send people to kill him. Dani: We must then send our best tactician, since the troops that are already fighting are being send back to us piece by piece. But I’m sure Piet would be able to handle it. Only, he is getting older. He really should spend his time teaching his strategy and tactics. We should send his son with him, just so that he can pass his teachings on to him at the same time. Metal: My Lord, the Queen Regent wants you in the throne room. Together with your father. Where is Lord Piet? A6: He’s most likely in his chambers, I shall go get him. You two take Lord CW to the throne room. A6: Lord Piet, the Queen Regent requests you in the throne room. Piet: I’m almost done. A6: My Lord, I told them you were in chambers. If we want to make it before she gets suspicions on why it is taking so long, we have to go now. Dani: We can’t be sure who the assailer of my husband, your King wasOur main suspect is Lord Coupé. And even if he’s not the one behind the murder, he will have to be stopped from sending us our soldiers back in pieces. The only man I trust is able to stop him, is Lord Piet. But, we also need you to teach the things on to others. That’s why your son will be your knave from now on. Piet: No! I’m not taking my son anywhere close to that mad man! Dani: If you do not comply it will be taken as a betrayal of the crown and both you and your son will be executed. Piet: When do we leave? Piet: I can’t do anything! Don’t tell me I can’t do anything to protect my own son from a crazy person! And I don’t even know which one I’m talking about! I’m the reason that my brother was king in the first place! I was the one who slain Ynkr’s troop! I’m the one who sank him to the bottom of the ocean! A6: Are you saying you want to be King? Piet: No, I don’t care about being King. There is one thing I care about, and they’re putting it in danger. They’re putting my son in danger! And since they did that, I know they aren’t sending us to stop Coupé, they’re sending us to get killed by him. In other words, if we fail, we die, if we succeed, they’ll still have us killed. They might as well just execute me! A6: My Lord, you know who the only one is who can help you. Piet: Get me anything of value that’s in my possession, we’re taking it all with us. Piet: Get me anything of value that’s in my possession, we’re taking it all with us. Mysterious Man: *in a singing tone* There once was a fly named Piet. That fly named Piet flew straight into the spiders web. But there was a man who had caught the spider. He made the fly named Piet a deal, something the man wants and he will kill the spider and set the fly named Piet free. If the fly named Piet, doesn’t have something the man wants, the man will let the Spider eat *serious tone* the fly….. named Piet. *psychotic laugh* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! This time on Wikia of Thrones Mysterious Man: Son! We’ll be having visitors soon. We should clean up. Mysterious Man’s Son: Yes, my father. MM: When was the last time we placed new bodies. MM’s Son: I don’t remember father, I shall replace them either way, how fresh do you want them. MM: Replace them with bodies killed today. MM’s Son: As you wish father. Screen cuts to Loyg and Dani in the court room Loyg: I know this is hard for you sister, but they’re influences on our son. Both of them. If we want to rule, we must be the only influences on him. Just remember our words “Family before all”. Dani: I know, but aren’t they technically family too. Loyg: Family? You think marriage makes you family? They’re not our family. You weren’t married for family, it wasn’t a marriage for love, all it was is a deal of two families helping each other. Two families, two completely separate families. That moment “the boy” joins his mother and uncle Boy: Mother, how long will it be before I am officially crowned king? Dani: On the day you are crowned king there should be a feast and celebrations all around, but with all the troops we have dispatched we have to wait for more money. Boy: So we need a way to be able to make money quick. Loyg: Your honor, you could make the people pay more taxes. Boy: Great, make it happen uncle Loyg. Screen cuts to Piet, CW, Eyes, A6 and a galleon of unknown soldiers riding Eyes: Guys look! A dead body is hanging from that tree. Piet: We’re getting close. CW: Is this the work of Coupé. Piet: Do you see that tower over there? Tell me, what do you know of that tower? CW: It's name is the Tower of Despair. but it's also known as the the Devil’s Watchtower, The Land of the Eternal Screams, The Torture Tower, the... Eyes: Yeah, yeah, it’s known as a lot of bad things. CW: It’s inhabited by Lord Toryu, his son and his soldiers. Soldiers who seem to be unstoppable, unkillable. A6: Well, they were killable, once. CW: What do you mean? Piet: Lord Toryu is a powerful warlock, he uses magic to control an army of the dead. Eyes: He's a man known for torturing those who break a deal with him, hunting them down, giving them slow and painful deaths. CW: Then why are we going closer and closer to him? Eyes: Because the only way for us to get to Coupé is via his bridge, Coupé’s men have destroyed all the other bridges. A6: Actually I know of another way to Coupé’s camp, it takes a few days longer though. Eyes: Then why aren’t we taking that road!? Piet: Because I have some questions for Lord Toryu. Eyes: You’re more deranged than Coupé and Toryu combined. Piet: Don’t worry Eyes. You’ll be safe and sound. MEN HALT! If we want to continue I’ll have to make a deal with Lord Toryu. I’m not bringing you closer to him. You’ll set up camp here and I shall make way to Lord Toryu and bargain with him. A6: My lord, I’m coming with you. I can’t let you go alone. Piet: Fine. Screen cuts to Metal in the town Metal: People of Crat’s Landing, in order to pay for the coronation-day’s celebration of our future king, the Queen Regent has decided to start collecting taxes. The royal troops will be back tomorrow to collect your payments. Be prepared because those that do not pay up, will be punished accordingly. Screen cuts to CW, Eyes and the rest of Piet’s men at the camp they set up. Eyes and CW are eating around the camp fire. Eyes: Don’t look so grim. CW: Why shouldn’t I? My father is going to one of the most feared place in Wikiaros to bargain with one of the most feared people in Wikiaros. How could I possibly not look grim about that? Eyes: Because your father has a tendency to not only survive these things, but come out even more glorious. He tamed the roughest of all the seas in this world while sinking Ynkr’s royal navy’s strongest boat in the biggest storm I’ve ever been through. A task even the most feared pirates of this world wouldn’t even dream about trying themselves. CW: All streaks somehow find a way to end. Screen cuts to Piet and A6 closing to the gates of the tower; it’s starting to become time Piet: A6, look at these men. Look at their sigils. A6: It’s the one of your house, a black castle on yellow. Mysterious Man’s Son I hope you like them. Freshly killed this morning. Especially for you. Welcome to the Tower of Despair, seat of my father, Lord San of House Toryu. We’ve been expecting you Lord Piet. Come in, come in… Wait, before you do, you should know that if you wish to survive here, it’s smart to follow the words of House Toryu and “abandon all hope”. '' '' Screen cuts to the top floor of the tower of despair with the Mysterious Man sitting on his throne of bones. MM’s Son: You can go in, my father is waiting for you. Piet and A6 try to walk in MM’s Son: Not you, only Lord Piet. Mysterious Man shouting: Reignic, let them both through. Reignic: As you wish father. Reignic leaves Mysterious Man: Now, let’s get down to business, you’re here to make a deal *gives an evil grin* Piet: Actually, I would first like to ask you some questions. MM: With me everything comes with a price, including information. Piet: How much do you want? MM: Oh my dear man, it’s not what I want, it’s what you want that’s important. Besides, I don’t have use for more money at the moment. A6: It’s always handy to have some extra, just in case. MM: I allowed you to enter my throne room, not to talk. Use your tongue again without my permission and I’ll have it cut out. A6: … MM: Now where were we, you wanted information. Putting a price on information is hard, it depends on the type of information you want, some are more expensive than the others. Piet: Do you happen to know about Rewar? MM: Do I happen to know about Rewar? I will give you that question for free. I do indeed. Now, let’s get to what you actually want to know. I’m still inclined to let you leave, but I may change my mind the longer this takes. So tick-tock, tick-tock. Piet: Who in Wikiaros could be in possession of it? MM: That’s not what you want to know, what you want to know is, who could have recently used Rewar. And I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, that would be breaking a deal. Piet: So you sold Rewar to someone recently? MM *starts to get annoyed*: Tick-tock. Piet: Tell me who used the Rewar to kill the king. MM: Tick-tock. Piet: Did you kill the king or not!? MM: Tick-tock. This is your last chance, before I kill all of your troops, besides you and your son and then kill your son right in front of you as slowly as fucking possible! A6: You can’t leave this tower! MM: You’re right, but my son and all of my soldiers can! So for the last time, make a deal! Tick-tock, deary, tick-tock! Piet: Fine, I want passage via your bridge. What would it cost? MM: What do you have the offer? Piet: A6, show him. A6 opens a bag and a lot of treasure is shown MM: This is it *puts hand in the bag* This, just this violently takes his hand out and throws a big chunk out of the bag* This is worthless to me. You’re coming into my home, to make a deal with me, and you don’t have anything remotely useful! Big mistake, big mistake! Men!!!*something catches his eye* … HALT! A6: Halt? MM: Go get your troops, and cross now, before I change my mind again. Tick-tock. A6: Wait, you aren’t killing us? Piet: A6, we don’t have time for this, we’re leaving now. MM: Mhawahaha, tick-tock. Would you mind if I stopped doing previews for the next episode? Yes No Maybe God dammit, we already have enough stories... wait wut Category:Blog posts